1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 1945 was a wave election that was held on December 31, 1945. Also known as the Red Wave of 45, or the Red Revolution of 45. The election results ended 45 years of Capitalist domination and began the 71 years of Communist domination over the Chawopolis Palace. This election took place between the aftermath of World War II and the prelude of the Cold War. This election also took place during the monarchy of Capitalist Emperor, Johnathan Albert Bowes-Lyons Santiago Alexandria (1870-1976), also known as "Emperor Santiago". This election is widely considered a significantly decisive defeat for Emperor Santiago, as a decision to cancel this election because of World War II was overturned by Santiago himself, which backfired spectacularly obviously. The Chawallian Communist Party won their very first majority of the Chawopolis Palace for the very first time in Chawosaurian History by exploding the anger towards the Emperor, the situation of World War II, the anger towards Christianization, and exploited the widespread celebration of the Soviet victory over Berlin in 1945. Palace member, Timothy Max Roosevelt, who was the leader of the Communist Party, won himself a 358 seat majority, making him the Speaker of the Palace, while Bismarck remained Prime Minister, but no longer speaker. This is the first national legislative election and the first Chawosaurian national election in general won by a Communist Party in the History of Chawosauria. Background Christianization Since the First Brutal War, the Christian victors of the war had been attempting to assimilate Chawosauria to Westernized Christian culture, this assimilation was called "Christianization" and it was a good idea in theory, but in practice, the Christian Assimilators were confronted by intense opposition to Christianization, and were pushed back by heavy criticism, violence, judicial setbacks, and since 1945, electoral losses. The Chawosaurian Nationalist Disciples & Knights were established to cause harm to the Christian community, and done so by Church Arsons, Hate Crimes, and Hate Speech. World War II Chawosaurians suffered massively in World War II, especially the Chawosaurians in Europe, Asia, and the Pacific Ocean. Chawosaurian children suffered from separation anxiety due to parents or loved ones being drafted to war, and after World War II ended, Chawosaurians were angry due to bombings on their properties, deaths of their families and loved ones, and friends. Chawosaurians who were Jewish, Homosexual, Roma, and Slavs were victims of Hitler's ethnic cleansing and genocide. The Chawosaurian survivors were liberated by the Allies and were angry at the Chawosaurian Government for neglection toward them. 95% of Chawosaurian deaths in World War II were preventable. Campaign Trail The Chawosaurian Government announced it was safe to do a midterm election on October 3, 1945. The Parties had three months to campaign until election day on December 31, 1945. Benefiting from the Soviet victory over Berlin in May 1945, the Communists had a comfortable campaign trial, but the Capitalists, not so much, and as a result of Hitler's downfall, the Fascists unanimously retired and announced they will not run for reelection. The Liberals and Conservatives had a difficult time campaigning, they were confronted by a wave of outraged Chawosaurians who were crippled and dramatized by the military operations of World War II, 90% of the time, a Chawosaurian civilian refused to shake the hands of a Liberal or Conservative politician because of their neglection of these Chawosaurian civilians. The Liberals attempted to run a New Deal campaign praising American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, and the Conservatives ran a campaign praising Winston Churchill, but that only created intense backlashes because the public opinions of Chawosaurians about FDR and Churchill were intense and brutal. Throughout the campaign trail, the Capitalist incumbents had challenges, crowds of people through things at them, yelled names at them and often assaulted them. On Halloween in 1945, the Capitalists had the worst October surprise ever, a leaked report showed that some members of the Capitalist parties were members of the Nazi Party which led to conspiracy theories that these Nazi Party-affiliated Capitalist members of the Palace funded The Holocaust, this leak and conspiracy theories cost the Capitalists the whole legislative election in December 1945 as they went down in flames. Results and Analysis | |'100%' | |'100%' |- | | | | | | |} For the first time in Chawosaurian History, a Communist Party actually wins a national election in Chawosauria. This election was the turning point to a new era in Chawosauria's history. The Communist Party swept to power in Europe, Africa, Asia, and Latin America, but failed to sweep in Northern America, Brazil and Argentina were already held by Communists. Missteps of the Capitalist Parties The reasons for a Communist victory over the Capitalists was the Capitalists' lack of campaigning, barely spoke to voters due to fears of anger towards the Capitalists' actions in World War II, Chawosaurian voters wondering about the Capitalists' "plan" to recover Chawosauria from property and economic damage caused by the war, the Capitalists had no plan due to partisan differences between the Liberals and the Conservatives, making it harder for them to campaign on economic recovery, while the Communists did campaign nonstop about economic recovery, giving the Communists an advantage. The Capitalists' other missteps were a series of Pedophilia and Statutory Rape scandals, most notably the Capitalist Prime Minister at that time, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, who was arrested in the early 1940s for having a son with his wife, who was an age under Chawosauria's age of consent law, which it's 21, Bismarck left prison on release while still maintaining his position as Prime Minister, that scandal played a role in the Capitalists' loss, and in 1943, the Capitalists accidentally legalized same-sex marriage with the Marriage Insurance Act of 1943, which angered the Christian community, and were caught on audio praising the racist legacy of the British Empire, which was also a controversial reason why the Capitalists lost. Defending FDR's comments on Communism The Capitalists foolishly defended U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt's comments on Communism, which was a really big mistake for the Capitalists, because of widespread Anti-Americanism in Chawosauria, despite the United States' approval rating in 1945 was 67% because of the Bombings on Japan. After Roosevelt passed away on April 12, 1945, eight months before election day in Chawosauria. This film was shown in Chawosauria on October 31, 1945, months after FDR passed away, and it sparked outrage and anger across the Chawosautian spectrum. See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt - winner and future Dictator. * Jonathan D. Bismarck XVII - loser. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Realigning Election